


"A New Hope" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #8: Hope

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"A New Hope" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #8: Hope

Kurt sits quietly by himself in the corner of the room. Various people dance and mingle around him, all happy and full of holiday cheer and mirth. 

He can’t help feeling out of place. It’s been two months since James had ended things with him, but he can still feel the bruising it had inflicted upon his heart.

James had been everything to him. They’d met just weeks after Kurt arrived and had been together for two years. It had been Kurt’s first relationship and he had thought it was the be all-end all for him, even though his friends had tried to caution that way of thinking.

Things had seemed so perfect, perhaps a bit _too_ perfect, Kurt could admit now looking back on it.

After all, James had been sleeping with someone else throughout most of their relationship.

It still hurts though, and it sucks knowing that he’s having to stay at a friend’s New Year’s Eve party, a party he and James had RSVPed to just days before they’d ended, because said friend had been there in Kurt’s corner through it all. 

_Blaine._

He’d called James out for his treatment of Kurt despite having known him longer than he’d known Kurt. He’d _chosen_ Kurt over James, and no one had ever chosen Kurt before.

It had felt nice then, feels nice now, but Kurt still can’t stop feeling like he would rather be elsewhere, especially with midnight only minutes away.

When there would definitely be no New Year’s kiss. 

He sets his cup down and moves through the room of happy cheerful people heading towards the sliding glass door which lead to the balcony. 

Kurt closes the door and is immediately greeted with the quiet of the evening with the muffled noise of the party behind him. The view from the balcony is breathtaking as usual. Blaine certainly knows how to pick apartments.

Kurt sighs and leans back against the wall. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

“What am I even doing here?” He asks himself softly.

He hears the sliding door open and close gently with the presence of another making itself known to him.

“Kurt? Are you okay?”

Blaine. Of course it’s Blaine.

Kurt opens his eyes, holding in the tears that want to fall, and he turns his head towards his friend.

“I’m fine, Blaine. I just needed some fresh air.”

The look of concern doesn’t fade from Blaine’s face as he observes Kurt.

“Care if I join you then?” He asks after a moment.

“Blaine I’m fine, really. I don’t want to take you away from your other friends or your party.”

Blaine waves off his concerns and comes to stand next to Kurt, letting his gaze drift in the direction Kurt had been focused on.

“I doubt they’ll even notice I’m there, most of them have had a bit too much ‘holiday cheer.’ I’m sure they’ll be fine, plus what kind of host would I be if I allow one of my guests to enter the New Year all alone out in the cold.”

Kurt smiles at that and shakes his head, glancing back at Blaine who he finds is already staring back at him.

It feels strange, this “thing” between them, that feels very recent but still familiar all at once. He had only started noticing it weeks earlier, but Kurt knows it’s something that’s always been there. 

He has no idea what it means or what it is but he knows in his heart he doesn’t want it to go away. 

“You sir, are too kind for your own good.” Kurt says with a smile.

Blaine smiles back and shrugs.

“I’ve been feeling kind of bored for a while now, and watching you leave like you did, well it gave me a chance to step away for the craziness of the party.”

“You were watching me?” Kurt asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

Blaine’s cheeks flush slightly at that and he looks away.

“I wasn’t watching you watching you, but I noticed you leave, yeah. How could I not?” He says, returning his gaze back to Kurt’s.

Kurt takes in a deep breath at that and closes his eyes again. His heart beats a tad bit faster at Blaine’s words, regardless of the implication. The majority of his life has been spent with him either not being noticed or having to fight to be noticed, he had even had to work to get James to take notice of him. But with Blaine, he’s never had to do that, even when they had met the first time, it had been Blaine who had come up to him.

It had been so random too, Kurt had been at the store buying food for the week, and Blaine had walked right up to him and introduced himself.

He was James’ former bandmate, before James had quit thinking about music being a career and going to business school instead. They had remained friends and apparently James had told Blaine about Kurt over drinks and so the first chance he got Blaine took it upon himself to say hello.

Blaine from that point on became a close friend and confidant of Kurt’s which lasted through the time he was with James. 

“You were thinking about him, weren’t you?” Blaine asks quietly and without judgment.

Kurt opens his eyes and looks back at Blaine who looks unsure.

“About James I mean. I know you guys agreed to come to the party right before you broke up, so it’s understandable.”

Shaking his head with a sad smile Kurt says, “You know me too well, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine moves closer to Kurt and nudges his shoulder.

“That’s what friends are for.” He singsongs, but still there’s small look of concern on his face.

“I know it’s silly, but it’s kind of hard not to think about him, being the holidays and all. I mean it’s been months, I should be past this already.”

Blaine shakes his head and takes Kurt’s hand in his. “It’s not silly. He was the first guy you were ever in a relationship with, of course it’s going to be hard. It hurts because it was real and it meant something.”

Kurt lets the tears in his eyes fall at that and he uses his free hand to wipe them away.

“No, I’m pretty sure it hurts because James is an asshole who couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

Blaine chuckles at that and squeezes Kurt’s hand. “That too.”

They go silent, each enjoying the other’s presence. It takes a minute for Kurt to notice Blaine is still holding his hand, his thumb softly caressing his finger.

“Blaine, can I ask you a question?” Kurt asks quietly.

“Of course.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and looks into Blaine’s eyes. 

“Do you believe in soul mates? Like there’s a person out there that’s absolutely perfect for you, who was made to compliment you in every way?”

Blaine doesn’t answer right away, he just continues staring at Kurt, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I do.” He finally says. “Maybe not in the Disney way, but I do believe there are people out there who can make us feel complete in ways that no one else can. The romantic in me could never deny that.”

Kurt smiles at that before sighing again.

“Do you think I’ll ever find him? My soul mate I mean?”

Blaine looks away for a moment, almost as if he was working hard to keep himself collected. 

He meets Kurt’s gaze again. “Yeah I do, Kurt. I really do. And when you finally meet him, he’ll tell you he’s been looking for you forever.”

Kurt’s breath catches at that and at the look on Blaine’s face, but then the noise from the party grows almost out of nowhere and people are cheering.

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt softly on the lips. It’s unexpected but not unwelcome. 

He pulls away and looks at Kurt with such open joy.

“Happy New Year, Kurt.”

Kurt lets another tear roll down his face.

“Happy New Year, Blaine.”

And for the first time in months, Kurt feels like there’s hope for him after all.


End file.
